Could this work?
by Access 2 wifi
Summary: Starts at episode 10 of series 2 and basically goes from there assuming I don't get too far ahead of the show. (which might happen) Felix/Jake.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know this is starts at towards the end of episode 10 in series 2. I'm going to try and keep it as possible to what is in the show but obviously some things will have to be added or changed but I'm trying to keep to the episodes, maybe writing as they come out is hard so we'll see.**

* * *

Felix glanced at Jake beside him as they jogged towards the forest they were hoping Sam and Ellen would succeed in leading Roland to. They started constructing the circle without talking. They were almost finished when Jake broke the silence.

"Felix" he started. Felix glanced up carefully.

"About yesterday me being such a" Jake paused searching the ground trying to think of the right word.

"Loser" Felix tried unsuccessfully to joke "don't worry about it."

"I just really want Andy back" Jake went on. Felix's stomach lurched and he tried to ignore it.

"It's okay" he muttered wishing Andy was still here just so Jake wouldn't keep talking about how much he wanted the water element back.

"If it was me, if I had a brother" Jake caught Felix's stare "I'd do the same thing."

"Thanks mate."

Jake awkwardly turned back to picking up more twigs. Felix bit the inside of his lip, first Saskia now Andy, or was she just a replacement for him. He was so desperate to prove that Saskia hadn't taken the talisman. And when it turned out she had he was still adamant about saving her. After that he was desperate for Jake to agree with something he did, so he looked straight at the Earth element for confirmation when they were trying to contact Andy. When he ran out into Alice's storm Felix was almost sick with the thought that Jake could get hurt and was the first to rush to his feet and follow. Even with his feelings aside he told the truth when he told Ellen that Jake was right and Alice had gone too far with Andy. However when Ellen sad that all Jake really cared about was what happened to Saskia Felix felt like crying. He didn't want to go into a feelings talk with Jake because he didn't want to hear more about how he felt about Saskia, but he tried anyway. Trying not to get too hurt when Jake cut him off for saying he should have been a better friend. He tried not to feel too happy when Jake admitted Saskia wasn't real and tried to make him feel slightly better by telling him that her being a good person was real, when really come on she was a golem she was nowhere near being a person. And although Jake was the first to run off leaving Felix and Oscar and seemed the most urgent to help them afterwards and was the first to move and help when Sam was distracting Roland. And when they had to hold Jake back at Phoebe and Alice's Jake's hand had a vice gip around his arm that seemed to linger even after the physical touch was gone. Challenging Jake to do the spell had lightened up the afternoon slightly and made the start of this whole plan less awkward, but it was almost crushingly uncomfortable now.

"Jake, I" Felix stuttered "I. Ugh. Look about Saskia."

"No" Jake interrupted "forget about her. It was stupid. It's just that everyone else had someone. Sam is still pining over Mia, Andy has that other Ellen and you, you've got this Ellen and I just couldn't handle it. I overdid the small attraction I felt for Saskia. I mean it's practically invisible compared to how I feel about…never mind."

"Feel about who" Felix asked a sinking feeling settling itself in his stomach.

"It doesn't matter" Jake replied quickly "it's stupid."

"I doubt it's that bad" Felix shrugged _nothing compared to me._

"Just forget about it" Jake insisted. Felix moved closer frowning.

"I know I haven't been the best friend in the world but you can tell me stuff. I'm not going to."

And then Felix couldn't talk because Jake was kissing him. He barely had time to process and Jake pulled away before he could react. Felix's eyes fluttered open. Jake was staring uncertainly at the ground almost as if he was waiting for Felix to take a swing at him. His fingers darted up to touch his lips where he could still feel the tingling pressure Jake had left behind.

"Jake" he breathed. The other glanced over lifting his head slightly, and that was all Felix needed to be able to kiss him again. Felix gave Jake time to react, elated when he kissed back.

It was interrupted by Felix's phone ringing. Felix's answered Ellen's call trying not to sound too breathless.

"We're on our way" Ellen yelled down the line.

"Yep kay" he replied looking at Jake as he hung up "Their coming."

"You got the spell" Jake asked frowning nervously. Felix passed him the tablet.

"I'm ready if you're ready."

"No Felix it's cool" Jake replied "this is your thing."

"Do it" Felix insisted pressing a quick kiss to Jakes lips before Ellen and Sam appeared around the trees.

"Get ready!"

"You sure?"

Felix nodded looking deep into Jake's eyes, standing a little closer than technically necessary as Jake started the spell.

* * *

**Okay so I was just desperate to get this up because...well because. If there was anything you wanted to happen in a particular episode just let me know, I love writing stuff that other want. Just warning Ellen may start being a little OOC but that's because she kind of needs to be for this too work hopefully it's not too bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crapp****y little filler chapter because everything I wrote for episodes 11-13 was absolute shit. I already have the next chapter finished and I just have to proof read and edit so it should be up later today.**

* * *

Felix was at least glad to have some support throughout the whole issue with Roland and Sam and their body switch and how stupid could Sam actually be. Every now and then Jake would press a hand to the small of his back her catch him with a look that was more intimate and when the others where sure not to notice he would catch Felix in a quick kiss. They settled quickly into an easy understanding.

Felix felt his chest flutter at the desperation in Jake's eyes when he said he wouldn't let him swap himself for Andy, and was grateful he didn't have to when Andy came through the portal and he found Jake at his side with the same look he had given him after they first kissed. Andy being back wasn't going to change their relationship. Hopefully.

* * *

**Yeah this was terrible, but I had to put something between the end of the last chapter and the beginning of the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go. Another proper chapter all edited, and good thing to I found some really shitty spelling mistakes though there are probably still some in there but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Felix watched as Andy milled around with everyone hugging him and welcoming him back. He watched Andy talk with Ellen and decided that he should probably be uncomfortable with that interaction but honestly couldn't bring himself to feel anything other than relief that he wasn't talking to Jake who had just arrived. Felix approached Ellen hoping to set up a movie 'date' with her. Honestly he wanted a planned time and place to tell her that he was definitely no longer interested in her romantically. It was probably a tad cruel but he wanted to be able to plan out how the interaction would go, yeah he probably shouldn't be taking her to a movie then.

Felix watched as Jake emerged from the house. Sam commented on the admittedly very nice shirt Jake was wearing, apparently for a diner at Bates house later that day. Felix laughed at the scene between the two, but felt his heart rate increasing slightly as Jake approached Andy. He greeted the water element welcoming him back and asked about the scrap of cloth on his wrist receiving a cryptic response before everyone jumped together for a photo. Felix felt two different hands on his back but one was higher and pressed a little harder. He met Jake's eyes and grinned.

"I'm glad you and Jake are getting along better" Ellen commented later while Felix was making more food.

"You have no idea" he replied smirking slightly.

"Okay" she laughed. The conversation was broken by Sam.

"You know what we should do" he asked trying to keep a moderately straight face.

"No" Jake deadpanned.

"We should all get together again on Friday, but no other people just us."

Felix frowned, he and Jake were planning to going somewhere on Friday night.

"Can't" Jake said "I'm going out on Friday."

"Oooh" Sam grinned "someone has a girlfriend."

"Boyfriend actually" Jake replied. Felix felt a smile tug at his lips as Jake glanced past Sam confirm his word choice.

"Wow" Sam muttered, for once speechless.

"You're gay" Ellen practically exclaimed. Jake nodded.

"Yup."

"Wow" Sam repeated.

"And you've got a boyfriend" Andy frowned.

"Yup" Jake nodded again. There was a car horn outside.

"That's mum I gotta go."

Everyone took a while to slip back into normal routine after Jake left. Felix spent a good amount of time zoned out reliving the moment Jake first called him his boyfriend.

"Hey Felix" Ellen smiled slightly nervously coming up beside him.

"Yeah what's up?"

"You said you looked up movie times for tomorrow night?"

Felix met Ellen outside the cinema and handed her a ticket. He had picked something that she wouldn't want to go see on a date and claimed to have forgotten any other money so she had to buy her own popcorn and snacks. His goal was to make this the furthest thing from a date it was possible for it to be, and he'd worked very hard to find a convincing reason to have asked her here if it wasn't a date.

Felix and a disgruntled Ellen took their seats in the theatre as the movie started. Ellen refusing to let Felix touch her food. They movie was terrible and Felix had to resist the urge to grin as he followed her out of the theatre.

"Hey wait up" he called. Ellen stopped and crossed her arms.

"What's up with you" Felix frowned.

"What's wrong with me" she asked incredulously "me. What the hell was this Felix?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Why am I here" she demanded.

"I'm trying to be nice to you here" Felix replied mentally cheering "I haven't been the best friend lately. I'm just trying to make it up to you."

"What" she stopped looking angry.

"I've been half ignoring you since the guys and I came back. I'm just trying to help us be friends again."

"Friends" Ellen growled the anger flaring up again "you only want us to be friends."

"Well yeah, wait what do you mean only" he frowned.

"I thought we both liked each other."

"What? Oh I'm sorry Ellen. I didn't know. I'm, I'm not interested in you romantically" he gulped he was losing control of this situation fast.

"You're joking" Ellen chocked "tell me you're joking."

"I'm sorry Ellen."

"I don't believe you" she snapped "there's something you're leaving out. You were interested. What happened, why don't you like me anymore?"

Felix took a deep breath. No other choice.

"I'm dating Jake."

* * *

**It probably wasn't the best but tell me what you think or if there's anything you want to happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not too sure what happened in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Ellen stared at him.

"You're, what, since when were you gay."

"Bisexual actually. You were right, I did like you, at one point anyway. I just love Jake more."

"I can't believe this" Ellen huffed. Felix wasn't listening. Had he just said he loved Jake? Yeah, he did. Now, did he actually love Jake?

"Look I'm sorry Ellen I really need to go" he interrupted whatever she was saying.

"You're kidding" he heard her yell as he ran off.

Felix knocked on Jake's front door.

"Jakey can you get that" a female voice yelled from somewhere towards the back of the house.

"Yeah mum" Jake's voice replied significantly closer to the front door.

"Felix" Jake greeted opening the door and letting an easy smile grace his features.

"Hey" Felix nodded before stepping forward and pulling Jake into a kiss.

"Are you okay" Jake asked, his breath ghosting across Felix's tingling lips.

"Yeah" Felix grinned "now I am."

Jake moved out of the way to let Felix into the house and they sat down at the kitchen island.

"Wanna tell me what's going on."  
"I told Ellen" Felix replied quietly "about us."

Felix found himself holding his breath as he waited for Jakes reaction.

"Is that all" Jake laughed "you were acting like someone was out to get you."

"Ellen might be" he muttered. Jake just laughed again and Felix would be lying if he said he didn't love the sound.

"Do you wish you hadn't told her" Jake asked.

"No" Felix shook his head, looking Jake directly in the eye "I needed to tell her. Otherwise she'd still think I was interested in her." He paused "she's going to tell the others you know?"

"Yeah I guessed" Jake nodded "she seems like the vindictive type."

Jake walked Felix back to his house. There was a cool breezing blowing but the colder temperature was combated by the arm Jake had around Felix's shoulder and the arm he had around Jake's waist. Every now and then Jake would whisper something in his ear or press a light kiss to his temple or just rest his head closer. Felix hesitated on the threshold to his room before tugging Jake in by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Your room always kinda creeped me out" Jake teased.

"Do I creep you out" Felix asked, not quite sure if he was joking or not.

"Not anymore" Jake answered seriously "I like to think I know you a bit more now."

Felix shrugged and smirked eliciting a laugh out of the blond.

Felix and Jake spent the better part of the next hour going through Felix's room trying to decide on what was and wasn't creepy without making much progress.

"I better get home" Jake groaned shifting out from under the coffee table. Felix rolled his head around pretending to contemplate letting Jake leave.

"How about no" Felix replied.

"Come on we have school tomorrow" Jake grinned "and I didn't tell mum I was going to be out this late."

"Fine" Felix sighed draping himself across Jakes stomach and smirking.

After wrestling Felix off the two started down the driveway, only to stop at the appearance of Ellen by the curb.

"Felix" she greeted shooting a glare at Jake.

"Why are you here Ellen" Felix asked taking a step back to get closer to Jake.

"I came to talk to you" Ellen replied looking pointedly at Felix "alone."

"Right" Jake muttered "so, I'm gonna go."

"I'll see you tomorrow" Felix smiled.

"Yeah definitely."

Jake hurried past Ellen and jogged down the street round the corner.

"Come up to the patio" Felix sighed. He turned and started back up the driveway with Ellen following at little too closely.

"Why are you here Ellen, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to see if we could work out our problems" she spat "I didn't think I'd find _him _here."

"What's your problem with Jake" Felix asked, an intense need to defend the earth element rising inside him.

"Why are you doing this Felix? I mean Jake really. Of all people you had to pick that meathead."  
Felix felt warmth flood to his hands, he was close to losing control.

"He doesn't understand you Felix" she went on stepping closer and placing a hand on his arm "he doesn't know what you've been through with Oscar and your parents. He doesn't understand magic."

"Shut up Ellen" Felix interrupted "you don't understand magic either, you wouldn't believe me when I tried to tell you. You don't understand my parents and Oscar either. You know but you don't understand."

"I understand you better Felix."  
"No. Ellen, just no" Felix shook his head "I don't want to talk about this now, I don't want to talk about this with you."

He retreated back to his room before Ellen had a chance to respond.

* * *

**Like I said no idea what happened. The next chapter should contain some semblance of logic so YAY!**


End file.
